The present disclosure relates to image sensors and, more particularly, to image sensors including analog circuits having improved performance and increased integration.
An image sensor is a microelectronic device that converts optical signals into electrical signals. Recent advances in the computer and communication industries have led to strong demand for high performance image sensors for use in a variety of applications, such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCSs (Personal Communication Systems), game devices, security cameras, medical micro cameras, etc. Accordingly, it there is an increasing need to enhance the performance of electronic imaging devices and image sensors included therein.